


He Who Once Reinged As King

by 1ILOVEICHIBANFOREVER2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ILOVEICHIBANFOREVER2/pseuds/1ILOVEICHIBANFOREVER2
Summary: The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them. 

Prologue 

Atem wandered through the courtyard, small sandals making quiet thumps on the brick ground. The ten year old shivered. It was late at night, and the warm desert wind in the day turned into harsh biting nips of cold air at night. Glancing around, he ducked behind a bush as two royal guards walked by, each carrying a spear. 

The wooden spears with sharp pointed metal at the top glinted in the moonlight. Atem tensed, the skin on his knees scraping on the bricks. But they weren’t looking for him. The air around them was carefree. The young prince could hear them chatting about how some poor guard got targeted by one of Mana’s freeze spells. It took two days for her to figure out how to unfreeze him. 

Atem smiled slightly, shaking his head. His soft spiky hair swaying with movement. Two yellow bangs perched on each side of his head. While the black red tipped hair stuck stubbornly upwards. One single pointed bang jutted upwards through his hair. 

‘Mana is still no good at spells I see. But she insists on becoming the greatest female magician ever. Hmm. With Mahado’s help that could be possible. Seeing as how he’s the greatest magician in the entire kingdom of Egypt. Possibly the world.’

He watched the two guards until they turned a corner and out of sight. Standing up, he was just about to continue his wandering when someone grabbed his arm. Stiffening, he whipped around to face the newcomer, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. Mahado stared down sternly at him. A large gold ring with dangling pointers and an eye carved in the middle of a triangle inside the ring was strung to a cord and hung around his neck. The ten year old prince looked up at the taller, sixteen year old magician.

“H-hi....guess you caught me. Do I have to go back now?”

Mahado sighed. 

“Why do you wander off like this?” 

He asked, ignoring Atem’s question. “You cause your father much worry. He already has enough gray hairs. He doesn’t need more from you.” Atem shuffled his sandals on the ground, lowering his crimson eyes in shame.

“Sorry.” 

The magician hummed in discontent. “That’s fine and all, but we’ll see what your father has to say about it. He’s been asking for you, and I had to run around trying to find you.” The prince mumbled something Mahado couldn’t hear. “What was that?” Atem shook his head. “Nothing...let’s go.” 

He started to walk then shivered. The magician tutted. “You’ll catch a cold with what you’re wearing.” He took off his cape and draped it around Atem’s shoulders. The boy clutched the fabric gratefully.

“Thank you.”

Together they walked into the palace, down the long corridors into the throne room. 

Six priests stood by a large blue and gold throne, wearing or holding gold items like Mahado’s ring. Sitting on the throne was a stern looking elderly man, with a graying beard. His sharp brown eyes were kind though. Caring. Strung on a cord around his neck was a golden upside down pyramid, with an eye carved in the middle. He was the Pharoah. His name was Aknamkanon. Mahado led the young prince in, before taking his place beside the other priests. Atem stood there awkwardly, not particularly enjoying the questioning stares the six other priests threw his way. Fidgeting, he glanced up at his father, expecting a stern lecture. What he wasn’t expecting though, was the stern, but understanding gaze in his father’s eyes. A moment passed. Then, Aknamkanon spoke.

“Atem. Do not look so fearful. I am not upset. I understand that you want to go out more, explore, see the world. But, when you run off, wheather it be during lessons, at random times, or at night without telling anyone, it makes me worry. Why do you choose to not tell someone that you are leaving?” 

Atem waited patiently until the Pharoah stopped speaking. Then he spoke up. “Because father, if I told someone, they would follow me everywhere. I like my personal space. I like to wander without someone breathing down my neck.” 

A flutter of robes caught the young prince’s attention. It was one of the priests, an old man with one gold eye. He whispered something, frowning at Atem. Atem caught the words.

“Insolent child...” 

Another priest, a young woman with long black hair and a gold necklace with a carved eye in the middle around her neck, trodded on the old man’s foot. What she said couldn’t be heard, but Atem guessed she was scolding him. 

Aknamkanon was silent, processing his son’s words. He glanced at the old man beside him. He was short with gray hair similar to Atem’s. The Pharoah whispered to him, the other man whispering back. Finally, Aknamkanon straightened, glancing once more down at his son. “Shimon and I have decided that, while your reasons for running off are fair, that still does not excuse that you decided these reasons on your own. Therefore, tommorow, you will take extra lessons with Mahado. Your magic needs work. That is all.” 

Atem sighed, but nodded, turning away and trudging down the hall to his room. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep. 

(A few hours later....)

Atem twitched, hearing something rustle in his room. He sat up, glancing around. A small girl was leaning against a wall, long brown hair unkempt. Her large brown eyes were tired, and saddened. Atem tilted his head. “M-Mana? What’s wrong?” The magician in training looked at him, tears rolling down her face. 

Shocked, Atem leaped out of bed, running over to her and grabbing her shoulders gently.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

Mana sniffled. “It’s your father Prince Atem. Or...should I say Pharoah Atem.” 

The young ‘prince’s’ blood froze.

“What....what are you saying?” 

Mana hugged Atem, sobbing. 

“He’s gone! He’s gone! Stolen away by sickness! He’s....he’s.....” 

“Dead?” 

Atem whispered. Mana nodded, nearly crushing Atem in her hug. “I’m so sorry! I should have never told you! Are you mad at me?” But Atem could not or would not hear her. 

“Dead.” 

He repeated.

“Dead. 

He’s gone. 

Dead. 

Dead. 

No more loving father. Dead.” 

Mana shuffled away from him, unsettled by Atem’s strange behaviour. 

The ‘prince’ turned and ran, wailing, until guards grabbed him, gently holding him back as Atem witnessed the priests carrying his father’s corpse away.

Atem’s screams were heard throughout the palace, breaking the hearts of many.

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Chapter One

(Six Years Later...)

“Atem? Atem? Pharoah Atem! Respond!” 

Atem yelped and fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. The stern face of a middle aged man with a goatee and squinty eyes glared down at him. “What do you have to say for yourself? Are my mathematical teachings so descriptive that they cause you to fall asleep?” 

Atem glowered up at him. “More like they’re too boring....” He mumbled. The teacher wacked him over the head with a stick. “You watch your tone with me young man. You may be the Pharoah but I will have no behavioural problems in my class.” 

The Pharoah quirked an eyebrow. “A class.....we are the only ones in this ‘class’.” 

The teacher wacked him again.

“None of that.” 

Someone clearing their throat at the door made the teacher turn around. 

Mahado stood at the door, looking a bit annoyed with the teacher’s treatment and attitude towards Atem. Embarrassed, the teacher backed away from Atem, looking a bit nervous. Mahado walked into the room, passing the teacher and reaching out a hand to the Pharoah. Atem accepted it gladly. The magician pulled him up, waiting as Atem brushed himself off. 

“We need to talk my Pharoah.” 

Crimson eyes met worried purple eyes. 

The teacher stuttered. “B-but we haven’t finished our lesson!” 

Mahado turned towards him. “I think Pharoah Atem has had enough lessons today. I will excuse him from your class myself. Unless...you have a problem with that?” Atem stalked out of the classroom, not waiting for an answer. Mahado followed behind. 

Mahado started rambling about important lessons and him knowing how the many problems of responsibility weighed Atem down. But he wasn’t listening. Atem was deep in thought. 

‘How many years has it been...six I believe. Father. I miss you. I hope that wherever the gods have taken you that they have welcomed you and treat you well.’ 

Mahado stopped his lecture when he realized that Atem wasn’t walking beside him. He turned around, seeing the troubled Pharoah staring blankly into space. Sighing, he walked towards him. “You miss him don’t you?” Atem blinked. “You know me too well. Yes. I do. I pray that he will be happy and loved.” Mahado smiled a thin smile.

“Yes....”

Atem started walking again, the magician following behind. A nearby vase clattered, and Mahado was instantly beside Atem’s side, glaring at the vase with a glare of thunder. Atem patted Mahado’s shoulder. “Calm down. It was probably just a mouse or something...” Mahado, however, did not loosen up. Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the vase and practically hugged the Pharaoh. 

Atem blinked, while Mahado stared, flabbergasted, at what was revealed to be his apprentice, Mana, crushing the Pharoah with a bear hug. He recovered from his shock and tore Mana off the slightly amused Atem. 

“Mana! Behave yourself! Is that any way to treat your Pharoah?” Atem laughed slightly. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Mana. Do you need anything?” 

The bright energetic girl jumped around the two men. “I learned a new spell! I can control water, if just a little bit.” 

Mahado nodded approvingly. “Well done Mana. Why don’t you show Atem and I what you can do.” He glanced at Atem for approval. The Pharoah made a noise of agreement. Excited, Mana took ahold of Mahado’s sleeve and dragged him along, Atem following behind.

The priest with the millennium eye watched them go.

‘Tch. The almighty ‘Pharoah’ is too carefree and unassuming. One day someone might strike him down. And someone more rightful will claim the throne......hmm.’ 

His real eye glittered, and the priest turned and shuffled down the corridor, muttering to himself.

A young boy with long hair as white snow as lay across bloodied bricks, eyes partially opened. The scent of death whisked through the air. Voices wailed in the strange stillness of a once bustling village. They whispered of revenge, of torment, of pain. They screeched in the young boy’s ears.

“Help us! Exact revenge with us!” 

They screamed. 

Whimpering, the boy with long snow white hair curled into a ball, falling asleep just as he heard a menacing laugh echo from a gaping hole in one of the houses.

End Of Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

The priest with the golden eye was in a small room, surrounded by books and tomes and ancient proverbs written on papyrus strewn around the room. Another priest, and quite a tall one at that, stood by his side, holding a golden rod. The tip had sharp curved blades on the side and an eye carved near the top of the rod. His long brown bangs shaded his eyes, but you could still see fierce blue eyes staring out at the world. The priest with the golden rod shifted on his feet. “Priest Aknadin. What exactly have we come here for?”

Aknadin flipped through a scroll, frowning. 

“Seto. We have come here to view the recent problems coming up in the kingdom. More and more of the people have been committing crimes. Why have they done this? We should take action.

Lock them up. 

But you see, the crimes they commit are fueled by their Ka. As you well know, Ka are the monsters that live in people’s hearts, feeding on feelings of anger. 

Rage. 

Torment. 

Pain. 

If we can capture them, the people will grow more angry. And just think, if we pit them against each other, their will to live will make them stronger. Doing this, we can create an army. We can overthrow the Pharoah using this army. Then, you shall take the throne and rule Egypt. 

You. 

The rightful king.” 

Seto glared at him. He threw his cape back, making it rustle loudly. “That is absurd! How dare you plan to overthrow our Pharoah! He is the rightful leader. I will not take that from him! Priest Aknadin. If I hear this blasphemy again, I shall report to Pharoah Atem myself and tell him of your treachery!” 

Aknadin stood up stiffly, returning the glare. “Why will you not listen? Our Pharoah is too ignorant to see the possibilities of my plan! We could rule the world you and I! We coul-“ 

Seto interrupted him. “Silence! We speak no more of this! Hold your tongue or I shall cut it from your mouth!” He thundered. 

Aknadin glowered at him. “You wouldn’t dare. Who was the one who taught you the ways of the palace? Who helped you rise to becoming one of the high priests? You should know not to lay a hand on your teacher!” 

The taller and fiercer priest turned away from him, clenching his hands. “After what has transpired here, I may not consider you my teacher any longer!” He stalked out of the room. 

“Seto! Wait!” 

Aknadin called, but his ‘student’ walked away, ignoring his calls. 

Aknadin growled, before resuming his research.

Seto stalked down the halls, searching for a royal guard. He saw one, near the dining room, being pestered by Mana. He strode over to them, staring at the guard’s back. Mana backed away, looking down. 

“Hey....Frezick. Behind you...” 

The guard turned around, stiffening. “Ah...Priest Seto! Is there something you need?” Seto frowned at Mana, who took the hint and scampered away. Seto glanced around, before whispering to Frezick.

“Listen....High Priest Aknadin has been showing some unnatural and suspicious behaviour. I know you’re one of the youngest guards...so take a few experienced ones and observe Aknadin’s movements. Be careful to not let him know you’re watching him. If he shows more suspicious behaviour that is worth letting the Pharoah know...let me know first. Then I will relay it to him myself. Is that clear?” 

Frezick nodding. He scrambled off, relieved that Seto’s anger had not been directed at him, as he had feared. Seto watched him go, tapping a foot, before walking off, towards the entrance of the palace.

With a groan, the white haired boy woke up. The harsh sun had beat down upon him, causing his skin to flake. His throat felt dusty and thick. Forcing his eyes to open, he sat up, crossing his legs. The voices he had heard were still there, but they were quieter. They seemed to have waited for the boy to awaken. 

Cold nips of air brushed by him, as warbled voices whispered in his ears.

“Go....go to meet a priest who has turned away from the light. 

He can help us...he can give us our revenge...though he caused the destruction of our village, slaughtered our people, it was the Pharoah who agreed that he should create the wretched Seven Millennium Items. 

Our people have suffered because of this. Go...go now...go...go....accept this task.....” 

The voices faded away. The young boy frowned. 

“Why me?” 

He asked. But there was no answer. Standing up on skinny, boney legs, the white haired boy stumbled across the village, reaching the entrance. A whisp of cold fog passed him, before circling back and floating in front of his face. The boy couldn’t make out the features of the whisp...but he assumed it was one of the spirits from the village. 

This spirit was quiet, but the boy decided that it wanted to follow him. Taking a few trembling steps foward, he glanced back, to find that the puff of smoke was following him. Confused, but not worried, the white haired boy stumbled across the bricks, until his bare feet touched the burning hot sand. He flinched, but continued to trek across the desert, the cold puff of smoke floating by his side. 

Hours passed, and the relentless sun continued to cast it’s burning blaze upon the world. Exhausted, the boy collapsed, skin flinching at the harsh hot grains of sand burning his skin. The puff of smoke hovered by his side. A hissing noise sounded, and the boy lifted his head, to see a desert viper coiled up in a striking position, black tongue flickering in and out of it’s mouth, fangs dripping with poison. 

Too weakened to move, the boy laid his head back down, waiting for the snake to strike. Just as the hissing grew louder, someone shouted, waving at the snake.

The viper slithered away. 

The boy could barely see his rescuer, his vision was too blurry. He felt himself being rolled over, and he could hear his rescuer making a tsking sound. He was startled when the person picked him up roughly, but not unkindly. The person asked his name as they treaded across the desert. Before losing consciousness, the white haired boy whispered his name.

“My name is....Bakura....”

 

End Of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them. 

Bakura slowly came back to wakefulness. Around his chest and back were some bandages. His tattered beige coloured shirt was folded up neatly beside him, with a new clean shirt of the same colour folded up beside it. His pants had stitch lines in them. His rescuer must fixed them up. His shirt was beyond repair but the pants only had a few holes. 

Opening his coffee colored eyes, he saw his rescuer coming over to him, carrying a little jar of some sort of ointment. He closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep as the person starting putting ointment on his feet, as they had been badly burnt by the sand. An old but lively female voice spoke. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

Bakura smiled a tiny smile, and opened his eyes again, glancing over to the woman beside him. She had deeply tanned skin, and harsh but kind greenish eyes. Her tangled silver colored hair flowed around her, but still managed to look pretty. She was wearing a simple dark brown dress, with a leather cord tied around the waist and hanging down. Sewn on the bottom of the cord were a few bird feathers. They were light brown with black stripes, and slightly rouge red colored tips. 

Bakura tried to sit up, using his elbows to brace himself. The muscles in his back screamed, but he ignored it. The woman tsked at him, but didn’t move to stop him. He glanced around the room, searching for the whisp of fog that had follwed him. After a brief glance around the small room, he discovered what he was searching for. The little whisp was hovering by the door, which was really just a hole in the wall shaped like a door. 

The room seemed to be the only thing in the house. No other rooms. Cabinets lined the walls, some empty. Some revealed food. And others held ointments and healing herbs and countless other jars and plants for medicinal purposes. Bakura stared at the whisp, expecting it to come in.

But it didn’t. 

It just floated there silently, waiting.

The woman turned her gaze to where Bakura was looking. “What are you looking at?” Bakura dragged his gaze away from the whisp to the woman.

“You mean...you can’t see it?” 

The woman shook her head. 

Bakura laughed quietly. “I guess you think I’m crazy then.” 

Another shake of the head.

“No. I don’t. I’ve seen a lot of things. I’m guessing you have some sort of spirit following you, only you can see it.” 

Bakura paled. “That’s...excactly right...” 

The woman chuckled. “Don’t look so frightened. It’s just intuition my boy.” Bakura blinked at her. The old lady stood up, pointing to the shirt she had folded. “Put that shirt on. Your old one was unrepairable.” Bakura did as she asked, pulling the shirt over his head, wincing as he used sore, strained muscles. The lady watched him. 

“Are you well enough?”

Bakura frowned at her. The woman repeated the question. 

“Are you well enough? You looked like you had somewhere to be when I found you. I’m guessing you can’t stay long...” 

The white haired boy stared past her, eyes dulling a bit.

‘I can’t tell her. Revenge....why me? I mean, I am the only survivor, but I don’t want revenge...’ 

Something faint whispered to him. 

“Revenge Bakura!

Get revenge! 

You don’t have a choice! 

Revenge! 

Revenge!” 

Bakura clutched his head, panting. “No. No stop!” The old woman observed him silently, eyes narrowed.

“Bakurraaaa......” 

The voice faded out. The boy stood up suddenly, eyes glazed over. He turned to the woman. “Thanks for your hospitality but I need to go.” The woman didn’t say anything, but she walked fowards and pressed something into his hands. He looked down. It was a small leather bag. He opened it, seeing a few berries, a bit of ointment, and one of the feathers from her dress. He took the feather out, looking at the woman questioningly. She smiled. “For good luck. And to remember me by.” Bakura trembled, a small hint of a smile on his face.

“Thank you.” 

He put the feather back, tightened the strings on the bag, and placed the bag in a handmade pocket the woman had added to his pants. He bowed to the woman, and left, the whisp of smoke finally moving and floated by his side as they continued their trek.

High Priest Aknadin stalked out of the palace, heading towards the gathered temples near the edges of the sprawling city. He was going to a specific one in fact. The Temple Of Apophis, the God Of War And Chaos. He wanted to know if his plan would succeed. Many people gave him odd stares. Why would a High Priest be wandering outside the palace? Aknadin ignored all the stares though, finally reaching The Temple Of Apophis. 

Two giant black stone snakes were carved around the entrance, mouths open and snarling, while ruby gems for eyes glittered menacingly. He walked up the stairs into the temple. Inside, was a single person, facing a giant carving of a black snake, with some scales outlined in gold. It’s eyes, with the reddest rubies you’ve ever seen, seemed to stare directly into Aknadin’s soul. The temple was dark, with blood red silky fabric pinned onto the walls and ceiling. Two torches were lit at the foot of the carving, the crackling of fire loud in the still and dark air. 

The person at the foot of the carving was wearing a black shirt, with red slashes across it. His pants were the colour of dusty ash. A veil covered his face. A gold staff lay beside him, with one silver and one black snake curling around the staff, the heads rearing at each other near the top of the staff. Strangely, the snakes looked very lifelike. Their dark red eyes stared at Aknadin, pupils slitted like snake eyes always are. 

Aknadin took a few steps foward. 

The snake’s eyes on the staff followed his every movement. A barely undetectable hiss sounded. The person at the carving moved slightly, tapping the staff. The hissing stopped. 

Then, the person spoke, without turning to look at Aknadin. “What is it that you want, oh High Priest Aknadin.” It wasn’t a question. 

More like a statement. 

Aknadin tore his eyes away from the snake staff that was seemingly glaring at him. “I have come to receive a vision of my plans. One that I hope will come true.” The person spoke again, his words carefully spoken. 

“That which you seek may be harder than you think. Many futures lay before you. 

Some, are of unspeakable evil. 

Some, are foggy, unclear. 

But if it is a vision you want, than it is a vision you shall receive. Close your eye, and wait.” 

Aknadin closed his eye.

(Remember, his other eye is the Millennium Eye, he can’t close it...but you already knew that. Heh.) 

A few minutes passed. The person was heard muttering under his breath. The snake staff hissed loudly, sounding agitated but calm at the same time. Aknadin felt a cold sensation slither through his head, and a dry hissing filled his ears.

“Aknadin...you have come here to see if what you have decided on your own will come true. 

Heh.

Very bold of you to turn away from righteousness. What else are you planning old man hmmmm?” 

Aknadin fidgeted.

A laugh. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Suddenly, a faint light glowed, and a boy with snow white hair was seen walking slowly over the desert, a dark whisp of air following him. The dry hiss sounded again.

“This boy’s name is Bakura. But look at the whisp beside him. That whisp, is a spirit. 

A spirit of untold horror. Filled with the idea of revenge and world destruction. And very angry at a specific someone who has wronged him, and the other spirits of a certain village.” 

Aknadin stiffened. “What do you mean?” 

Laughter.

“Find out yourself. 

Keh. 

This spirit will eventually override this innocent boy’s mind. Fill him with anger and pure cold chaos. When that happens, this boy, Bakura, will find you. Together, maybe you can pull off your schemes hmmm?” 

Aknadin growled. 

“Tell me more!” 

An angry hiss. “Do not speak that way. I have told you what you needed to know. Now. Begone!” Aknadin tried to move, but invisible binds held him in place. “No! Wait!” His vision faded.

Panting, Aknadin’s vision cleared, revealing the darkened temple. The person at the carving was standing, holding the snake staff. The snakes were writhing, hissing and flicking their tongues. When Aknadin stood up, (He had been kneeling, the vision had affected his body.) the snakes returned to their original positions, falling silent. Turning, the old priest left without a word, face darkened by this new information.

Atem sat up straight, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had been lying in bed, struggling to fall asleep, when suddenly, a cold and evil presence had drifted across him room, the stink of chaos and war following it. A faint metallic scent of blood lingered in the room. Unnerved, Atem glanced out the window, seeing dark blood red clouds drift across a pale yellow moon. 

“Something big is going to happen...and lots of people are going to....die.”

 

End Of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

 

Aknadin stalked down the corridors of the palace, muttering to himself and glaring at anyone who looked at him. But he unbeknownst to him, someone was stalking him. 

Frezick narrowed his eyes, watching the High Priest walk stiffly back and forth down the corridor, three other royal guards behind him. Frezick turned to them, whispering in a hurried tone. “High Priest Aknadin has said that he visited the Temple Of Apophis and has been shown a vision. He keeps muttering about someone named Bakura...” 

The three other guards looked at each other, an air of uncertainty around them. One of them spoke. “This is definitely suspicious. I mean, why would a High Priest visit a temple like Apophis? That’s just...we need to give this information to Priest Seto.” Frezick nodded. 

“Agreed.” 

They started to sneak away when a voice called out to them. “Halt!” They froze, recognizing the tired and strained voice of Aknadin. Turning around, they tried to look as causal as they could as Aknadin stalked up to them. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Anywhere but here?” The guards nodded.

“Yes sir. Right away.” 

Frezick and the rest scampered away, leaving behind a slightly ruffled Aknadin.

Seto leaned against a wall as he watched the woman with the Millennium Tauk, Isis, concentrate in front of a round stone table, a blazing fire in the middle. Her Millennium Tauk glowed, and she twitched, muttering under her breath. A few other priests stood nearby, Kalim, the holder of the Millennium Scales, and Shada, the holder of the Millennium Key. The fire flickered, and danced in the air. Seto stiffened as Isis opened her eyes, looking deeply disturbed. “What have you learned? What has the future shown you?” Isis turned towards him, not getting up. Her troubled baby blue eyes gazing at him. 

“It has shown me some very unsettling things. One, a dark cloud surrounds Priest Aknadin. It is the color of betrayal.

Of treachery.

Of death. 

Next, a white haired boy named Bakura will cast his rage and vengeance upon our kingdom. Lastly, a dark form of some huge monster will attack our kingdom, darken the sun, and cast unending darkness upon the entire world. I sense a war coming. A war that we might not be able to prevent.”

Silence filled the room after that. Shada narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room. Kalim looked to Seto for a response. But Seto didn’t give any. ‘Aknadin. Have you finally snapped? Will you not leason to the voice of reason?’ Footsteps thumped towards him, and Seto looked up, annoyed, to see the guards he had assigned to Aknadin running towards him. Frezick panted, opening his mouth to speak. “Priest Seto! Aknadin has visited the Temple Of Apophis! And someone named Bakura will be visiting him.” Three priest heads turned sharply towards them. 

Seto was furious. 

“What?” 

He practically screamed. 

Frezick flinched away from him. “So it is true! Aknadin is teaming up with a scum like Bakura! I’m going to have a word with that lowly bastard!” Isis stood up. “Wait. We should relay this to the Pharoah first! He needs to know!” 

Seto grinned darkly. “Oh don’t worry. I’ll tell him.” 

He stomped away, fierce blue eyes glaring.

Kalim turned towards the guards. “I advise that you continue to watch Aknadin’s behaviour for now. Be careful though.” Frezick and the guards bowed, before leaving.

Atem was sitting on his throne, bored out of his skull as a messenger droned on and on about how well the kingdom was doing and that their land was prospering. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room slammed open, and a furious Seto practically flew in, he was walking so fast. The messenger scurried away. Atem staightend, glancing down at Seto in confusion. 

“What is it?” 

‘Finally, that messenger can stop melting my brain with his ceaseless chatter.’ 

Priest Seto glared up at Atem. “Pharoah! We have a traitor in our mist! We should eliminate him immediately!” Atem frowned, his crimson eyes sharp. “Who is it?” He said lowly. Seto grinned, excited to finally yell out the betrayer’s name. 

“High Priest Aknadin! He is supposedly going to team up with someone named Bakura, a boy dead set on revenge and slaughter.” 

Atem stiffned. ‘So that explains that evil presence in my room last night. It wasn’t particularly Aknadin’s betrayal, but Bakura’s ill will towards me too.’ He stared down at the priest quivering with anger.

“Bring him here immediately!” 

Seto smirked. “Already done my Pharoah.” Distant sounds of shouting echoed throughout the halls, as Aknadin was brought in by five guards, kicking and spitting at them. 

“Unhand me you cretins! Stop this madness at once! Oof!” 

He was thrown to the floor, and forced to look up at Atem. Aknadin smiled nervously. “Ahaha...what are you doing? You know me...tell the guards to let me go.” 

Atem’s silence answered him. 

Aknadin frowned. ‘Does he know....what I’m planning?’

 

End Of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Aknadin fidgeted, frowning at the smooth gold tiled floor. The throne room was silent, expect for the quiet swishing of robes every once in awhile. Atem stared down at the old priest, confused but angry. “Why have you done this? Have I done something wrong to anger you? Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Aknadin’s face twisted into a scowl, but he held his tongue. 

Atem decided to ask him more questions, his tone of voice prying. “Aknadin. What is it that makes you so unhappy, that you feel the need to team up with outside forces.” Aknadin shot a glance at Seto, before lowering his gaze to the floor. This did not go unnoticed by Atem. He glanced at Seto, a question in his eyes. Seto shifted, looking uncomfortable. 

“Seto?” 

Asked Atem.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

After a moment’s pause, the tall priest strode fowards. “Well. I did not want to tell you but, I have been told of Aknadin’s plan. Perhaps I should tell you now.” At this the accused priest leapt up.

“Silence!” He roared. “Don’t tell him! You need to work with me! Not him! Am I not the fatherly figure you always wanted since you grew up without one?! Then listen to my reasons!” 

Seto turned on him, eyes blazing. The Millennium Rod he held shone for a second, responding to the priest’s anger.

“How dare you!” 

He thundered. 

“My father died a long time ago, cut down in battle! He died an honoable warrior’s death! You dare act like my father?! Perhaps maybe it would be better that you didn’t come into my life! I would have been happier not knowing how I itch to kill someone who dares to pretend to be my father!” 

Aknadin smirked, not at all affected by his threats. 

Seto growled dangerously, stepping towards Aknadin, Millennium Rod raised. 

“Cease this at once!” Yelled Atem.

Everybody instantly quieted down, including a few of the palace subjects that had been whispering by the doors to the throne room, watching the fight. Seto fumed silently, glaring with such force at Aknadin that even flowers could melt. Aknadin was unperturbed. 

‘Oh Seto. If only you knew...that...I’m your father.

I’ve committed things that I couldn’t risk you knowing. So, while you still were a child, I told your mother to tell you I died honourably in battle, struck down by enemy blades and Ka. 

(Remember, Ka is what we call duel monsters.) 

Then, I became your teacher, while you followed my steps, not knowing that I was your father. I raised you to become a High Priest like me. 

So why not go further? 

You are blind to the possibilities Seto. 

If you won’t help, then maybe that mysterious boy Bakura can.’

Atem glared down at Seto, then Aknadin. “You can bicker about family matters when I say it’s okay. For now, Seto. You are dismissed. And Aknadin. You are to be put behind bars for awhile to think about what you’ve done.” Aknadin scowled at him. The guards grabbed him, and took him away.

After they left, Atem sighed, rubbing his temples.

Bakura collapsed against a Date Palm. (A type of tree) The only one for miles. Taking out the bag the old woman had given him, he felt around for the berries, grabbing some and eating them. The smoke whisp floated by his side, form wavering. Bakura glanced up at it.

‘Huh...it seems bigger than before. Roughly the size of a toddler. When I set out it was only the size of a pear.’

Then Bakura blinked, rubbing his eyes. 

It was no longer a whisp. It took the form of a faint outline of a child. You could say it’s height made it seem like eight years old. But, the spirit was still very smokey, hard to see. But, Bakura could see shaggy white hair cascading down it’s head to the middle of it’s back. Just like Bakura’s hair. The spirit turned, and stared at Bakura. It’s eyes were brown like his, but more sharply defined. Something...evil...lurked in the depths of those coffee colored eyes. Faint outlines of Bakura’s clothes flickered around it’s form. The young boy smiled.

‘So it has decided to copy my look. I guess that’s fine.’ 

The spirit’s mouth was moving, but Bakura couldn’t hear what he said. The smokey spirit looked at Bakura expectantly. The white haired boy shook his head, shrugging. He froze though, as something cold and dark whispered in his ears, resounding in his head.

“Bakura.....can you hear me?” 

The boy slowly nodded. 

“Good. Now. We must make haste. Our objective has been thrown in prison. For our plan to work...we need his help. You will become the container for my revenge!” 

Bakura shifted back a bit, eyes wide. “W-What do you mean?” The spirit laughed. Then, without warning, the spirit rushed at him. 

With a swift reflex Bakura grabbed the bag, tied it, and put it in his pocket before the spirit’s cold hands touched him and darkness filled his vision.

‘Bakura’ stood up, laughing quietly to himself. “Yes. This will do nicely. I shall be the Bakura now. You, on the other hand, can disappear into my subconsciousness. No one will ever need you again! Bwahahaha!” 

 

A faint cry of despair echoed in his head, before fading. Evil Bakura laughed. 

“Oh well. Can’t help it now.” 

He took the bag out of his pocket, tossing it to the ground. But something held him back, telling him to keep the feather. Evil Bakura picked up the bag, roughly taking out the feather, letting the bag drop to the ground. “You, want to keep this?! What good does it do?”

With cruel eyes, he crumpled the feather, before throwing it, seeing the once beautiful feather float sadly to the ground. A strange wind blew, and the sound it made sounded like a woman crying. 

Scoffing, Evil Bakura stalked away, eyes trained on the faint mirage of a beautiful kingdom in the distance.

A bloodied white feather floated to the ground, laying beside the crushed brown, black and rouge red feather. A moment passed, before the wind picked up and blew them away.

 

End Of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Mahado headed towards the throne room, looking worried. He walked through the doors, to see Atem not on his throne, but walking back and forth in front of it. He stopped for a second, before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. Mahado studied him, picking up faint muttered words.

"What could I have done different?"

"Seto doesn't know that Aknadin is his father."

"Why does Bakura want to team up with Aknadin to possibly destroy everything we have worked for."

Mahado was saddened by not only his Pharoah's worries, but also his best friend. Clearing his throat, he stepped foward. "My Pharoah." Atem stopped pacing, and glanced at Mahado, his face darkened with worries and stress. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The magician shrugged it off.

"It doesn't concern me.

What does though, is how you're taking all of this. Perhaps you just can't handle the position of being Pharoah. I mean, your father died so suddenly..."

His words were harsh, but Atem knew the truth behind them. He fiddled with the cord holding up Millennium Puzzle. "This is only thing I have to remind me of him." Mahado smiled suddenly.

"You are wrong. If that was the only thing he left behind, you would have been thrown into chaos.

But...you haven't. You carry on his strong will, and desire to make the right choices. But...something holds you down...it's Bakura isn't it. You are frightened by this new enemy."

Atem laughed dryly. "You're starting to sound like Isis. Do you know the future?"

Mahado shook his head. "No.

But I know you."

Atem smiled at this. "Yes. I suppose that's true." For awhile, Atem forgot about his worries, and instead continued to chat with his dearest friend.

Seto stalked out of the palace, going down the steps to the main part of the city. For the next few minutes, he just wandered the streets, observing people. A shout made him attentive, and he glanced around, seeing a group of citizens surrounding someone. He started to walk away, when he noticed that they were jeering and throwing rocks at the helpless person. Scowling, he went to investigate.

Pushing aside some onlookers, he stared down, startled, at a mysterious looking girl on the ground.

She looked to be only fifteen. What was strange though, was the fact that her skin was pale, like a dove. She had long cascading blue hair, splayed around her as she trembled on the ground. A simple brown dress adorned her skinny frame, and a few blood splotches showed through the stained fabric where the rocks had hit her.

She looked up at the priest, then opened her eyes. They were the clearest blue you've ever seen. Her eyes were almost the color of ice. But the eyes weren't cold.

No. They held kindness.

Compassion.

In them, there was also a desperate plea for help.

Seto glared at the onlookers, some still holding rocks. "Stop your abuse of this girl at once." He ordered. Everyone muttered, but stayed. Seto scoffed at them. He turned towards the girl, and walked over to her. The strange girl trembled, but didn't move away. He picked her up, bridal style, and walked out of the crowd, heading towards the palace. The girl whimpered, but didn't say anything. Seto looked down at her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. We'll get you cleaned up, and I'll ask the Pharoah if you can stay."

At the mention of the Pharaoh, Seto felt the girl stiffen. He frowned, but continued to walk towards the palace. When he reached the stairs, he climbed them, entering the palace and turning towards the corridor that held the healing chamber.

A few people gave the girl questioning stares, but one glance from Seto and they adverted their gaze. All the while, the girl closed her eyes, one hand clutching Seto's robes. Finally reaching his destination, he set the girl down on a soft but low bed.

A healer was bustling around, not really glancing at the girl. Seto watched, slightly stiff, as the healer went about his business cleaning the girl's wounds, giving her some medicinal soup, and even giving her water, knowing the girl was parched.

When he was done, Seto strode towards her, but the healer stopped him.

"Let her rest for a bit. As well as receiving the wounds she got, with her body structure and strange appearances, she also has heat exhaustion.

You can leave. I will let you know when she wakes up."

Staring down at the man, Seto nodded curtly and left, searching for the Pharoah.

Evil Bakura stared hungrily over the cliff at the bustling city below him. "Heheh. Just wait. Soon, these streets shall be covered in blood, just like my village was. But first, I have to gather an army, and the person who will help me with that is Aknadin. But right now, he's wasting away in prison. Better bust him out...but how?"

Grinning, evil Bakura scooted away from the edge of the cliff, leaning against a rock.

"Hm. The question is not how to free him, it's more like how to reach him.

A few casualties may be in order. Meheheheh."

End Of Chapter Six


End file.
